


My Heaven

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, alternate univers, e - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the places you could be with your boyfriend, Samandriel, you find yourself happiest right where you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous requested: Could you a shamandrielxreader? I don’t mind what it’s about but could you add lots of fluff? You are wonderful, thank you in advance!

It had been a long day. It was absolutely hectic if you were honest with yourself. If something could go wrong, it did, and on top of it you ended up staying a few hours later at work, missing your dinner date with your boyfriend, Samandriel.

You were currently snuggling up against him on your small couch as the two of you watched a movie together, making up for the missed meal. You were thinking of all the places you could be at that moment, rather than where you were. You were dating an angel after all, a being who could literally take you anywhere your heart desired.

You could be sitting in a small cafe in Paris. One where, if you were to look out the window, you would see the Eiffel Tower in all of it’s grandeur. You would reach across the table to hold Samandriel’s hand while drinking the tiny cup of espresso that cost a small fortune. Later that night you might take a walk in the busy streets of Paris, maybe down the Champs Elysees where the Arc de Triomphe could be seen.

Perhaps at midnight you could visit the Eiffel Tower once more just to see it sparkle for the first five minutes of the hour. It would light Samandriel’s face with a soft glow as he leaned down to press his lips against yours. Yeah, that would certainly be romantic, but not where you wanted to be right now.

Maybe France just wasn’t the place for you though. Maybe you could be in Washington DC, seeing all the sights and tourist destinations the city has to offer. The two of you could stop every couple of blocks or so at the gift stores that practically littered the streets, picking up baubles or ornaments to commemorate the memories that you were making up as you went.

You might take a trip to Arlington, the next city over, to see the graves of those who died in the Revolutionary war. You would hold Samandriel’s hand as you walked through the large cemetery as he whispered promises into your ear. Promises that told you even when you were long gone the two of you could spend your eternity together in Heaven, and you would believe him because Heaven wouldn’t be paradise without him. If the other angels were going to try and send you to the skies without Samandriel then you were sure that would be just as good as damning you to hell. You loved him, and while, this all sounded nice, neither D.C. nor Arlington was where you wanted to be.

Perhaps you could take a trip to somewhere fun (not that those other options weren’t fun), somewhere like the biggest water park in the states: Wisconsin Dells. You could just picture the look of half terror and half pure joy that would be on his face the first time you took him on a water ride. Maybe the two of you could go on the Black Anaconda, supposedly one of the longest rides around. You imagined sitting in front of your boyfriend with him holding onto your waist. You smiled to yourself as you thought of what his cute butt would look like in swim trunks.

Those places were all well and good, but you couldn’t imagine being anywhere other than on your couch with Samandriel holding you. He wanted to experience human life, despite him being an angel. He didn’t want to use his powers to get and do what he pleased. Instead he wanted to work for it, to make a living, to settle down and stay with you until you grew old and you knew that when your time came to cross to the other side he would be right there with you. How did you know this, one may ask. The answer was simple though, you knew this because Samandriel was your world, your everything, and you could guarantee that he would be your Heaven too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find more of my works at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/121077187652/my-heaven)


End file.
